


Destiny Delayed

by MercurianAmi (Sandy)



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: Adventure, Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy/pseuds/MercurianAmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, there have been no major attacks.  The Senshi have married the Shitennou and have kids of their own, but everyone knew that Chaos would eventually attack again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_It's funny. No matter how prepared you are, how diligent, the next crisis always surprises you. No matter how long you've been able to have a "normal" life, you still find yourself resenting, if only a little bit, the destiny that's set you apart._

-Aino Minako

"Kaela!" Kadir barked up the stairs. "Come get breakfast before you're late." With an unspoken "again" hanging at the end of his sentence, the man returned to the kitchen as he dusted imaginary dust from the pink-frilled apron covering his suit.

At the kitchen island, Jabari wrinkled his nose. "Girls are weird. Why does she spend so much time on her hair?"

Minako smirked as she entered the kitchen, and paused to ruffle her son's pale blonde hair; it was darker than his father's but paler than her own. "For the same reason you spend so much time on video games."

She dropped a small stack of papers beside his elbow. "Forget something last night?"

The boy frowned as he glanced at the papers, his unfinished homework. "Oops?"

Kadir smirked and he passed his wife a plate of pancakes. "Sit and eat. Buona will wait if you're running late."

Minako laughed as she set the plate down and walked around the counter. Even in heels, she had to raise up onto her tiptoes to kiss Kadir, though the white-haired Arabian leaned down slightly to meet her lips.

"Ew, seriously, too early for PDA." Kaela came from the stairway to teasingly place her hands over her brother's eyes. "You're going to make Jabari toss his sausage."

"It's not PDA in one's own…" Minako's words trailed off as she turned to look at her daughter. Her voice caught in her throat somewhere between a laugh and shriek.

"Kaela, explain yourself." Kadir's voice was firm; a fact for which Minako was more than thankful.

The teen shrugged and crossed behind the counter to fix her own breakfast plate. "Usa dyed hers. So I had to dye mine. After all, you've all _drilled _into our heads that, even though there's been nothing but minor attacks since before we were born-that we're never allowed to fight in-we must always be diligent." She smiled sweetly at her father, and Minako, though not looking at him, could clearly picture Kadir's stern façade slipping a bit. "So, if the Princess has pink hair, then I, as the commander of her of Senshi and her double, must also have pink hair. Ipso facto."

Kadir frowned, but nodded. "Perhaps. I'll be speaking to Mamoru about this, though, so don't expect to stay pink-haired for long."

Jabari chuckled, "I think it's awesome. You look like a manga character."

Kaela stuck her tongue out at her brother, "You can walk to school."

"Aw, Kae!" Though he was seven, the youngest of the boys could still pout like a master. "Please?"

"Fine, fine. Brat." She winked and took a couple of quick bites of pancake before ruffling his hair much as their mother had, earlier. "Come on, time to go."

Kaela looked back at her bemused parents, "I'm going shopping with Usa after school. We'll be home in time for practice."

With a quick wave, Kaela headed out of the kitchen, grabbing her bag and keys as she left, Jabari in tow. Once they were alone, Kadir smirked. "At least she used 'ipso facto' correctly."

He kissed his wife, "Finish your breakfast. I've got some time yet before my shift. I'll clean up."

***

Minako grimaced when she reached her office and saw both Buona and Nate talking in the waiting area. "I hope you two haven't been waiting long. Come on in."

Buona, her long red hair pulled back into a loose tail, smiled as she rose gracefully from her seat. "Not at all. I arrived early, and Nate has been keeping me quite amused."

Raising an eyebrow at the man, Minako lead the two to her office. Nate snorted, "I'm very glad that my daughter's sudden journey into rebellion amuses you."

"You're making too big a deal over it. I'm not a parent, but it's just hair. Really."

Minako found herself frowning as she settled behind her desk. "What did Alora do to her hair?"

Nate sighed and ran his hand through his thick brown hair. Alora, perhaps of all the children, was the luckiest when it came to hair. The genetic combination of Makoto's and Nate's had resulted in a luscious head of hair; one that Minako often thought meant that her niece should be modeling for shampoo commercials. "She dyed it _green_. Makoto shorted the griddle."

"I'm sorry." Buona giggled, "That's just hilarious. Kind of scary, but hilarious. Remind me not to be anywhere near Makoto if Alora ever does anything truly rebellious."

"Alora dyed her hair green?," Minako asked. It was safer to ignore Buona, she thought. "What reason did she give? She couldn't have said that it was to serve as a double for Usa, the way Kaela did."

"Kaela dyed her hair green?"

Beside them, Buona slapped her hand over her mouth to try and muffle her giggles.

"Pink. She said Usa did, so she had to so she could still be her double." Minako leaned forward and steepled her hands upon her desk. She wanted to get to the bottom of the hair-dying conspiracy. She wondered if Kimiko and Charis had also dyed their hair.

"Group unity." Nate rolled his eyes.

Minako snorted, but Buona interrupted her, managing to speak around her laughter. "Don't underestimate that. I get that you're not happy about the hair dying, but Alora's explanation has some real merit in it, even if she just meant it as an attempt at parental mollification."

That pulled both parents' attention back to the red-head. "Excuse me?"

Buona smiled, her giggles stilled for the moment. "The girls are cousins and friends, but they are supposed to be as bonded to each other as you and your sisters are. Look, you girls had what to unite you at first? Fighting, well, me. They, thankfully, don't have that. This" She gestured vaguely, "allows them to bond. Quite frankly, if I were you, I'd be glad they're bonding over silly hair choices rather than fighting evil."

Minako and Nate both stared at the woman for a long moment. Then, Minako sighed. "Buona, I like you. You've become a great person, and quite surprisingly to the teenager whose life you destroyed, a good friend. But I hate it when you're right."

Buona smirked. "I'm sorry. Would you prefer I embrace Chaos and make life hell for your daughters and sons as I did for you?"

"No, we're good." Nate held up a hand, "but thanks for the offer."

"He still calls. Frequently. Really, it wouldn't be a bother." Buona shrugged, and Minako could not help but wonder if there was some truth in that statement. Her heart went out to the woman.

"Really? Are you tempted that often?"

Buona pulled a file out of her briefcase and placed it on Minako's desk. "Only when dealing with truly evil people." She slid the folder toward Minako as the conversation changed from family to business.

***

Several hours, and one heart-wrenching case file later, Minako was able to smile as she reached the little cafe. The case that Nate and Buona had brought her had been devestating and back breaking, but such was the life of a children's activist lawyer. Her work was important, but she had to admit she was glad for the opportunity to get out of the office and forget about it for a few minutes. "Ami." She hugged her friend as the physician rose from the table.

"I thought Saeko and Charis would be joining us?"

Ami laughed and sat back down. "Mom took one look at Charis' hair and whisked her off. She said they'd be back shortly."

"You seem rather unfazed. I assume it's blue?" Minako smirked as the waiter brought her a glass of water.

"Mmm-hmm. And it doesn't look all that bad. But as far as being unfazed? She's eleven, and it's just hair." Ami smiled. "Besides, I got lucky. Zoe sent me a picture this morning, so I was well prepared when I picked her up."

Minako shook her head. "I didn't know whether to laugh or fuss. Kadir, thank goodness he can keep a straight face, asked what she was thinking. Nate said Mako short circuited her griddle. I can't even imagine Rei's reaction. Usagi probably considered dying hers to match Usa's." She chuckled as she thought of the future queen.

Ami could not help but giggle at the mental image of Makoto shorting a small kitchen appliance.

Just then, Saeko and Charis returned to the table, both of them smiling widely. Looking between her mother and daughter, and then over to Minako, Ami raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

Saeko laughed and passed Ami an envelope, grinning as she did so. "It's nothing to worry about, hun. I just felt like being a bit of a grandmother."

After opening the envelope, Ami chuckled and pulled out an eight-by-ten professional photograph of her daughter. The night skyscape backdrop provided the perfect contrast for the light-blue hair which cascaded over Charis' shoulders and made the blue of her eyes pop even more than they normally did.

"Mom, this is beautiful." Ami smiled to her mother and daughter. "It looks really good on you, Charis." She reached over and gently ran her fingers through the girl's hair. "I'm glad you did it. I never had the guts to express myself as a kid."

"Oh, you did a bit once you met the other girls." Saeko smiled and reached over to squeeze Minako's shoulder. "I still don't feel like I've let you all know how much I appreciate that."

Minako blushed at being included in the family moment. "Trust me, the influence went both directions. Ami got all of us, except Rei, through high school and into college. And, though I'll deny it if you tell Rei, I think she helped her, too."

Ami chuckled, "She just didn't need as much help. Again, it's just hair, a harmless way for the girls to express themselves and hint at who they really are."

Saeko snorted, "At least she didn't go with 'Old People Blue' I'd hate to match."

"Since when you do wear 'Old People Blue,' Saeko?" Minako thought her eyebrow did a fair estimation of her husband's at that. "People probably think you're Charis' mother, not her grandmother."

"Regardless, there is a push for me to retire soon. I'm well passed the age, and just kept hoping no one would remember that." Saeko shrugged. "Looks like I'm going to be having lots more time on my hands."

"You can always work at the clinic, Mom. As much or as little as you like." Ami smiled, resisting the patronizing motion of patting her hand.

"At this rate, I'll be seeing patients at a hundred."

Frowning, Charis looked to her grandmother, "That's a bad thing?"

"No, sweetie, means I'll still be around."

***

Minako sighed as she stared at the stack of paperwork on her desk. Buona's criminal promised late nights and migraines. She missed the times when enemies were clear and could be "moon dusted."

The problem was not the work itself, or even the office. She might be a senior partner at a major law firm, but her office was very much hers. One wall boasted a painting by Michiru, the curtains were bright and tied back to allow in plenty of sunlight; and the desk and bookshelves were carefully littered with pictures of her children, her husband, and the rest of their not-so-little family.

She picked up a nearby picture of their pigtailed leader. The problem was that law school and practice had been meant to prepare her for her role in Usagi's government. Minako caressed the frame with her thumb. Here she was, forty years old, in a career. While she did good, her work was limited and easily undone. She yearned for the promised future, the chance to make a real difference, and the waiting was beginning to drive her insane.

Her cellphone shrieked a deceptively happy ringtone and Minako jumped. She grabbed for it before it vibrated its way off the desk and hit the button on her blue tooth. "This is Minako."

"Three youma at the park," Ami responded as if it were an everyday occurrence. It had been, once, but it was reassuring that she hadn't fallen so far out of practice, "Mars and I are on the scene, but we've got the boys with us. We need back up."

"Can you hold them till we get there?" A spike of adrenaline shot through her. Three of them? Random stragglers tended to attack alone.

"Yes, but be quick. We're slighty distracted."

"All right, I'm on my way. I'll call the others. Just hold on a few minutes." A wave of energy surrounded her as the call ended, and Venus grabbed the cell phone to dial out an "all call".

"Situation at the park. Three youma; Mercury and Mars are there, but so are the princes. Transform and go ASAP."

She heard a curse, Jie if she wasn't mistaken, as everyone else responded in the affirmative. Before she could turn to the window, her own white-haired general had transported into her office, "Want a ride?"

"Thank you!" Her smile was tight as Kunzite pulled her to him and together they shimmered into the park.

***

The first thing Venus noticed was the condition of both Mars and Mercury.

The two women were accomplished warriors whose training had not lapsed, even with the absence of a major enemy. Though being outnumbered was never the ideal, she was surprised at how tattered they both appeared. Both women were sporting scorch marks, torn uniforms, and were bleeding.

She was _not_ surprised to see that Jadeite and Zoisite had been the first to arrive. Now, they were trying to keep the youma busy to provide time for Mars and Mercury to recover. A quick glance showed the five boys huddled under a picnic table in a circle with Airic in the center and Ethan in the front.

The youma themselves were beings of shadow, human-like in their form, but amorphous enough to be nauseating. They moved like liquid through the air; pieces of their bodies formed blades only long enough to attack, before the blob went back to an insubstantial mass. It was little wonder that the two senshi looked ragged and worn, while the youma showed no sign of damage.

As she watched, Jadeite managed to slash one of youma, intercepting it as it moved toward the circle of boys. The wound began to heal as quickly as it formed.

Venus threw herself into the battle with a barrage of energy toward a youma that was approaching her wounded colleagues. Zoisite had managed to keep the third's attention with shards of ice that didn't seem to do anything but annoy the creature. Kunzite moved from her side to join Jadeite. Together they took on one of the creatures; between their two swords, it didn't seem to be able to heal.

The arrival of Nephrite and Jupiter, followed almost immediately by Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon, tilted the balance more in their favor, and Venus began to focus on strategy. Everything was just too chaotic. They had trained for physical enemies, not... this.

Without needing to be told, Tuxedo Kamen moved to Mars and Mercury. Nephrite took position in front of Moon to keep her out of the worst of the battle, his own shadow separating from his side to help guard her. Usagi would complain about that later, but the argument itself was old enough that there'd be no real fire in it.

A flash of lightning signaled Jupiter's arrival. It hit the youma Zoisite had been dancing with square in the "chest," and much to the blond's evident surprise, the thing was knocked back a few feet. Zoisite nodded to Jupiter, who took her place advancing upon the startled youma, and began to conjure a force field around the children and the two injured senshi.

Venus just hoped that Kamen would be able to get both Mars and Mercury well enough to be able to continue fighting. Mars' fire power was not something she wanted to lose-pun intended-though she almost yelled at the woman to stop fidgeting and let Kamen heal her. Mercury's strategy would come in handy, she noted with a grim smile, her own ideas were running out. With the four effectively out of play, it was all the rest could do to keep the youma from gaining ground.

Gale force winds joined a lightning strike from Jupiter as Uranus and Neptune arrived on the scene. The youma it hit stumbled to the ground long enough that Venus found herself breathing a bit easier.

They had enough senshi now that when she called out "Theta," everyone responded immediately. Neptune moved to take up the guarding of Moon, as Nephrite and his shadow went to join Jadeite, the three slashing fiercely at a now overwhelmed youma. Kunzite returned to her side, sword still drawn.

Kunzite drew off energy from youma he now faced with Venus, slowing its healing process as they assaulted with sword and chain. Behind them, the third youma faced a controlled tempest of winds and lightning.

The youma she faced struck towards her with a razor-sharpened appendage, and she caught it with her chain. She sent a wave of energy down the metal length, and Kunzite grabbed her wrist. A wave of his own energy traveled down the train, amplifying hers and sending the youma to it's knees.

Venus took the momentary respite to glance back to the picnic table, and assure herself that the boys were all right. Mars turned at that moment as well, voice raised in warning and bow drawn. An arrow of flame soared towards the injured monster, but not before a sharp pain blossomed in Venus's side. She looked down to see her own uniform staining red as a whip of black shadow recoiled.

Venus grit her teeth and forced herself to ignore the pain and blood loss. Mercury's voice rattled through her ear-piece as she was redoubled her own efforts of whipping the monster with her golden chain. "Energy based attacks focus at the base of their throats. I'm not reading any indication of civilians."

"What counts as a 'throat' on these things?" Jadeite snapped from across the field.

Her grin was feral as her whip wrapped around the monster's neck-it seemed as though the energy the chain channeled gave it the power to hit the creatures where swords could not-and once again Kunzite grabbed her arm. Nearby, Uranus's winds gained focus as they guided Jupiter's lightning with more precision. Two screams sounded in unison as both youma dissolved into thin air.

With Mars back in fighting condition, Zoisite and Mercury had taken up sentry at the picnic table, the force field protecting the strategist as she monitored the battle and the boys from any stray strikes. Kamen and Mars had both joined in the effort to keep the remaining youma overwhelmed until Venus, Kunzite, and Jupiter could turn their attacks towards it.

The ferocity with which the energy struck the final youma was such that Venus was not entirely sure to whom the credit belonged, as the others pulled back to avoid the backlash of energy vortex.

When the battle was over, a sharp reminder of her wound spiked through her body. It took everything she had to keep her voice from shaking as she ordered, "Collect the boys, and let's get out of here. Mars, Mercury, are you two well enough for transport?"

Both confirmed that they were, followed by Mars, "Are you? That was a pretty nasty hit."

"I'll make it. Shrine. Now."

The somber mood she felt at the return of conflict was broken only slightly by Jabari's thoughts on the matter as Kunzite scooped up the seven-year old and returned to his wife. "Mom, Dad! That was awesome. Can you teach me how to do that? Did you see the way that Uncle Nate's shadow moved without him! And how Aunt Har…"

Kunzite gently stuck his hand over his son's mouth, any amusement in his the upward twitch of his lips belied by the way he was staring at the bloodstain on her uniform. As he pulled his wife to him, she felt the now-familiar shift in energy as the park dissolved around them and the shrine took it's place before anyone could overhear their son revealing their civilian identities.  



	2. Chapter 2

_Destiny is a tricky thing. Few people know that as well as I do. In fact, I can probably name them all.  Every choice, every action, every inaction, all of it changes the future.  Sometimes, though, destiny catches up, whether you want it to or not._

 

_-Hino Rei_

 

Rei teasingly rolled her eyes as Kimiko dropped a box of pocky into the basket.  “Really?  Aren’t you a bit old for Pocky?”

 

“I’m pretty sure, Mom, that I’m the same age you were when you’d fight with Aunt Usagi over sweets.  So, no.”  The girl, who had her father’s mischievous eyes, smirked at her mother.

 

Laughing Rei gave in, “Just share with Hiro.  You two have been driving your father bonkers lately.  So until the two of you figure out how to shield on your side, be nice.”

 

Kimiko sighed, “And we just went from happy bonding time to lecture time.”  Raising an eyebrow, Rei just looked at her daughter, who huffed.  “Sorry.”

 

“Mmm...go pick out the kind of rice you want for dinner, and don’t be too surprised if you’re running extra laps tonight.”  She smirked as she watched her daughter scrunch up her nose as she headed towards the rice.

 

Her moment of enjoyment was disrupted, however, by a shriek.  She quickly turned in the direction and saw two creatures of shadow, amorphous but vaguely human.  The rest of the shoppers were reacting quickly to the monsters, screaming and running, and she had to roll her eyes as it reminded her of an old movie Nate had shown them.  Now, however, was not the time to think of silly stereotypes.

 

She moved over to Kimi and handed her the basket and her communicator--the more important of the two.  “Call the others.  Tell them what’s going on.”

 

“Mom!  I can fight.  Hi!  Training all my life.”  She opened the phone to press the all call button.

 

Rei spared a brief glare to her daughter, “We’re not having this argument right now.  Call the others.  _Now!_”

 

She moved from her daughter, trusting her to do as she was told--after all her daughter knew better than to risk innocent lives.  As she moved, she transformed, thankful that the youma distracted everyone from seeing her become Sailor Mars.

 

Kimiko had not wasted any time in putting out the all call, though as soon as she finished, she sent a text message to the other girls.  The boys might be too young to fight, but it was more than time that the Asteroids stopped being limited just to training.  _Two Shadow Youma at the Juuban Market.  Time to show our stuff.  _

 

Taking a deep breath, and ignoring the knot of nerves that seemed to have settled in her stomach, Kimiko stashed the basket as she found a hidden corner for her own transformation.  She envied how effortlessly her mom and aunts transformed, but they had all assured her it had not been that easy when they were kids.

 

“Asteroid Vesta Power Make-Up!”  She hated that phrase--it sounded contrived and clunky and announced to anyone around what she was doing--but she loved the feeling of the power that rushed into her when she said it.  Smirking, she ran out after her mother.

 

The feeling of triumph did not last long.  Her mother’s flames did not seem to making much of a difference, and like Mars, Vesta’s primary power was fire.

 

At least, with her there, the two youma would not be focused, entirely, upon her mother.  “Vesta Hearth Flame, Encircle!”

 

Mars, to her credit, only lost focus for a moment at her hearing Sailor Vesta’s attack, “What are you doing?!  Get ou—”  Her jaw clenched, as a slash at her arm brought her attention back to the youma in front of her. A stream of fire exploded from her hand, toward the youma; the damage was minimal. 

 

Vesta’s attacks didn’t seem to have any more of an effect than her mother’s.  After what seemed like the briefest of moments, the second youma swept the fire circle out of it’s way and turned its attention onto the younger senshi.

 

Grimacing, Vesta called out, “Vesta Fire Ball Attack!”  It was the weaker of her attacks, but it was easier to maintain, as the balls of fire would form in her hand continuously.  She frowned, as the youma continued to advance, not even pausing to brush off the fire as they hit.

 

Mars saw how close the other youma was getting to Vesta, but before she could divert her own fire, her daughter was knocked over by a controlled gale. An instant later, a wave of water crashed into the monster.  She let out a sigh of relief as she realized that reinforcements had arrived.

 

Under the impact of the water, the youma stumbled across the store.  Something moved in the corner of her vision and Mars turned her head in time to see her husband appear at her side.  He shot a quick glance at her arm, and then their daughter, and Mars saw his jaw clench.  “I know.  Fight the youma now, us later.” 

 

He nodded, drew his sword and flickered out of sight--only to reappear on the other side of the mostly soaked youma.  Mars groaned as she returned to blasting the creature with fireballs.  It was blocking Jadeite’s sword, and it was clear that her fire attacks were, at the most, a mere nuisance. But they were keeping it busy.

 

“Mars!  Move!”  Hearing the call, Mars jumped to the side as Venus’ chain swept past her.  The effect of the chain was to draw the youma’s attention, enough that Jadeite was no longer the lone focus.

 

“Guard Vesta!” 

 

Not quite moving, she continued throwing useless fireballs at the youma, “But...”

 

“_Now!  _Go!_”_  There was a note of command in Venus’ voice that Mars could not ignore, though she grumbled slightly as she moved to Vesta and pulled her back.

 

Glaring at her daughter, Mars made sure to keep herself between the younger Senshi and the fighting.  “What were you thinking?  You could have been killed!”

 

“You were fighting at my age, and without training.”  Vesta’s voice remained even.  “I don’t see what the big deal is.  And in case you weren’t paying attention, I am not the one who is bleeding right now.”  She gestured towards Mars’ arm.

 

“Because I was distracted.  Vesta, you’re not ready for this.”  Mars clenched her fist at her side, trying to find the calm center she used for meditating.

 

“Actually,”  Mars and Vesta turned to see the newcomer, the youngest of all the Senshi in a uniform trimmed with blue paler than her mother’s.  “We’re more than ready for it.  Vesta just had the bad luck of starting with a youma which is immune to fire.”  Pallas shrugged a bit, smiling before she ran into the fight, “Sorry, Ves!  Gotta get an attack in before Zoisite realizes I’m here.”

 

Her attention drawn back to the fight, Mars realized that though everyone had shown up while she was arguing with Vesta, the youma still had the upper hand.  Venus and Kunzite were trying to gain control of the situation while keeping an youma busy with the help of Jadeite, though it was clear that while blades could keep these monsters busy, they still did little damage to the amorphous shadow beings.

 

Off to the side, a grim-faced Zoisite shielded Mercury so she could run her computations.  It was obvious to the Senshi of Fire that the Northern King was well aware that Pallas had arrived and hated that she could not protect both her and Mercury.

 

Saturn’s eyes were fierce as she had assumed the duty of protecting both Moon and Chibi Moon who, Mars noted, were wearing matching scowls.  Her glaive was held menacingly before her while she ignored the pouts and protests of the two women behind her.

 

Uranus and Jupiter were managing to keep the second youma contained in a cyclone rippling with lightning, though from what Mars could make out, no damage was being done.

 

A wall of water separated the remaining fighters from the fray, though she could pick out the voices.  Kamen and Nephrite were loudly arguing with Juno and Ceres, much as she had been arguing with Vesta only moments before.

 

Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention, and Mars turned in time to see Pallas running towards the youma that Jadeite, Venus, and Kunzite were fighting.  “Pallas Wisdom of Water!  Attack!”  Spears of water surrounded the youma and began piercing the shadowy creature controlled by the conductor like movements of Pallas’ hands. 

 

Glancing from the youngest to her parents, she saw that Mercury had left the protective force-field and was yelling at her daughter, “Under the arms!”  Mars grimaced as the shout echoed in her earpiece, but understood why her friend would shout--the uniforms of the younger Senshi had not yet been fit with the devices. 

 

A blood-curdling howl went up from the youma Pallas had attacked--to Mars’ relief and horror, the young senshi’s attacks seemed to work.

 

Venus and Jadeite moved in closer to Pallas, while Kunzite issued orders.  “Uranus, Jupiter, keep that youma busy until Neptune can join you.  Neptune, stop what you’re doing, and relieve Uranus and Jupiter.  And everyone else, _stop arguing in front of the enemy_!”

 

What surprised the Senshi of Fire more than the frustration that had seeped through Kunzite’s voice, however, was the tone she thought she caught from Mercury who was still broadcasting as she reached Pallas’ side; there was _pride _in her friend’s voice. “Keep directing.  You’re doing well.”

 

Perhaps realizing that it was the attack that would best compliment her daughter’s, Mercury called forth her harp for the Aqua Rhapsody.  Together, mother and daughter targeted the creature until its shadows dissolved into nothingness.

 

Mars almost felt sorry for the other youma as wave after wave crashed into it; she realized that Neptune was venting frustration onto the monster, and the woman didn’t let up until it, too, dissolved.  The Senshi of the Seas looked barely able to stand as she glared at the rest of the Senshi and Shitennou. Mars frowned as she thought about the amount of energy that maintaining the stationary tidal wave must have cost her.  Without a word, Neptune turned on a heel, and walked away.

 

Beside her, she heard Vesta curse softly as Jadeite began approaching them.  The day’s battle was far from over.

 

* * *

 

The group in the Shrine fell silent as Haruka and Michiru entered, and Rei noticed that no one dared tease the pair over their tardiness.  From her place in the corner, Rei saw Mamoru stand, but before he could say anything, Michiru moved to the center of the room. while Haruka leaned against wall watching her lover.

 

“Explain to me under what circumstances it’s acceptable to argue amongst ourselves in front of the enemy.  Not only to bicker, but to argue to the point that we are not only showing a potential exploitable weakness but also that energy must be squandered in protecting you while you do so?”  The sea blue eyes of the musician flashed as she looked at those gathered in the room, stopping longest upon Mamoru and Nate, though Rei was not spared either.

 

“I understand how difficult it is to watch your child fight, to see her be placed in danger.”  Michiru’s expression softened as she turned to look at Hotaru, before turning back to the rest of the group, nailing Mamoru with her look, “You can say she’s not mine biologically, but Hotaru is my daughter, as well as Haruka and Setsuna’s.  And my heart hurts every time she fights a youma, whenever she gets hurt, I feel it.  So, I do understand why you’d be angry or afraid.  However, that does not justify today’s behavior.”

 

“Make whatever decision you want.  But this is where we make it.  Behind closed doors.  Amongst ourselves.  Not in front of the enemy.”  Having finished, her eyes flashed as she challenged any of the others to argue with her.

 

Mamoru had not sat back down, but he did incline his head to her.  “You’re absolutely right, Michiru.  I apologize.  I allowed my fear and anger to cloud my judgment, but that is not an acceptable excuse.”

 

Michiru nodded as the future king apologized, and Rei realized that it had only been adrenaline which had kept her standing. 

 

Nate, apparently, saw the same thing as he quickly jumped up and caught the woman by her elbow.  “I also apologize, but you need to sit.  The amount of energy we forced you to expend was ridiculous.”  The look he gave to both Michiru and Haruka was one of apology.

 

Minako smirked a bit once Michiru was seated and nodding her acceptance of the apology, “I told you she’d do it better than you.” 

 

The corner of Kadir’s mouth twitched, “Indeed.”

 

Michiru frowned as she looked up, “Wait, you already covered this?”

 

“Mm-hmm.  I think Mamoru was going to apologize before you tore into us, but it was well deserved and needed.”  Rei rolled her eyes as she noticed the laughter in Minako’s tone.  She knew the other woman understood the significance of what had happened and needed to be discussed, but she also knew how to diffuse tension.

 

There was a moment of silence before Kaela spoke, “Ok, that’s fantastic, but this is going to happen again if you think you can forbid us from fighting.”  She stood, focusing on her parents, though it was clear to Rei that the teen was acting as a leader speaking to leaders.  “This is what you’ve trained us for since we were toddlers, and you cannot fault our skills.”  She gestured to the youngest of them, “Charis demonstrated, rather convincingly, that we can do this.”

 

Minako frowned, “You are trained, but you are also young.  There is a full compliment of fully trained and more experienced adults who can take care of the youma.”  She shook her head.

 

“As long as they decide to attack in one small group at a time and everyone can drop what they’re doing to get there.”  Rei clenched her jaw as Kimiko spoke up.

 

“You’re too young!”  Zoe’s voice was vehement, and definitely higher than Rei ever heard the other woman reach outside of singing.

 

“What do you want, Máthair?  Are you going to bench the rest because I’m too young?  Or should I be stuck on the sidelines so they can fight?”  Charis raised her chin as she met her mother’s eyes, and Rei found herself sighing at the pride she glimpsed in Ami’s eyes.

 

Feeling betrayed by her friend, she turned her attention back to the girls, “You’re not the only one too young, Charis.  There’s no reason for any of you to lose your childhoods.”

 

“Um...so training was just for fun?”  Alora snorted and shook her head.  “Yeah, we had to be able to control our powers, but you put us through a lot more than just that.  And, except for Charis, we’re all at least as old as you were when you started.  And I agree with Kaela, she’s shown her worth on the battlefield.”

 

“No.”  Nate was shaking, his hands balled in fists.  “Absolutely not.  Do you know what it was like for us?  Our childhoods were stolen.  You’ve been trained, so that in the worst case scenario, you’d be ok.  But this is not it.  There’s no need for it.  If you’re attacked, fine.  Defend yourselves, but otherwise, no.  No.  I forbid it.”

 

“Then you’re a fool, love.”  Makoto’s voice was gentle, but she was frowning as she spoke.  “I don’t think we can stop them.  That’s what Kaela was saying.  It’s like our own duties.  They can’t just stand by and not fight.” She sighed “And we did train them for this.”

 

“And Kimiko’s point is sound.”  Kadir looked at Rei for a moment before continuing.  “The enemy is, at the very least, more organized than we were.  They’re attacking in groups, groups specifically set up in order to minimize the number of us who can effectively defeat them.  Thus far, we know nothing about what they’re after.”

 

“I don’t like it.”  Zoe’s jaw was clenched, and Rei tried to remember the last time she’d seen the other woman so tightly wound.

 

“No one’s asking you to.”  Minako sighed, “But Makoto’s right.  We cannot exactly ground them to keep them from fighting.  Trust me, my parents had no clue what I was up to, they tried to control me, and I still managed to get out and fight.  We can’t stop them.”

 

Hotaru smirked, “Exactly.  And they are competent fighters, even Charis though she’s younger than anyone here was when they first started fighting.  Oh wait.”  She turned to the youngest girl and winked, “That’s not quite true.  I was even younger.”

 

“And I should be allowed to fight, too!”

 

Everyone’s attention turned to the pink-dyed-haired princess.  “Look, I get why Mom is protected all the time now, but I can fight, and I don’t need to be protected.”

 

“Exactly.”  The Senshi of Death smiled at her friend, moving to make it clear that she stood with the younger group fully in this fight.

 

“She’s not the same Chibi-Usa who came from the future.  We’ve changed that, already.  And the Princess should be protected.”  Rei blinked at hearing Haruka, and the heat in the other woman’s voice.  She was convinced that the racer agreed with the girls.

 

Violet eyes flashed, “Haruka-papa, this is not the Silver Millennium.  There is already a Sailor Moon, and I know Usa isn’t Chibi-Usa, but she is a competent warrior.  You’ve seen her in training.  There is no reason to hold her back.”

 

“Enough!”  Rei turned to look at Mamoru.  There was a note in his voice rarely heard, and she squinted slightly as she looked at him, getting a fuller read of his aura.  Her breath caught as she realized he spoke as Endymion.  “We don’t like it, but this is their destiny.  We’ve all known as they grew and Crystal Tokyo made no sign of happening, that they’d play a part in it.  They fight.”

 

Usagi stood, nodding and standing beside her husband.  Even before she looked, Rei knew what she’d see--Serenity.  “It’s time.  They’re ready, and they won’t be fighting alone.  I do not want to hear more about this.”  She turned to smile to the girls.  “I’m proud of all of you.  And Usa’s right.  She fights, too.” 

 

Rei frowned as she saw the deep sorrow that seemed to settle upon her friend.

 

“Go home.  Keep this from tearing your families apart.”  Mamoru nodded and held his hand out for his daughter.

 

* * *

 

 

Rei frowned at her daughter.  The decision had been made, and though she hated it, she would not try to undermine Endymion and Serenity.  Neither mother nor daughter spoke, but the tension as they glared at each other was palpable. 

 

“Mom, Kimi, I hate to interrupt the angry glaring contest, but I think Dad’s going to be sick.”  Rei turned to look at her son, who had been in the kitchen with her grandfather during the meeting.  Hearing his words, she turned to Jie.

 

The South Korean did, in fact, appear pale.  He was sitting hunched over, and his right hand was massaging his temple.  Rei grimaced and forced herself to calm down.  Taking a deep breath, she watched as Kimiko threw another glare in her direction and then moved to her father.  She leaned down to kiss his cheek, “Sorry, Dad.”  The red-haired teen then, ruffled her brother’s hair and tugged his arm.  “Come on, kiddo.  Let’s go.”

 

Hiroaki looked between his parents and his sister nodded.  “Yeah.  I need to get some practice in on Soul Ripper 3 if I’m going to kick Ethan’s butt at it.”  As the two left, he leaned over towards his sister and whispered, “Fill me in?”

 

Kimiko nodded, “Yeah, but later.”

 

“Jie?”  Rei moved to sit beside her husband, focusing on her own breath to find her own center, knowing that was the best thing she could do for him at the moment.

 

He nodded, “I’m fine.  I do wish it had been one of the other girls to start this.  I could handle that level of anger from anyone else.  Though, don’t kill me for this, I’m proud of her.”

 

“I’m not ready to admit to that.  So please, don’t try to make me.”  She took a couple of more deep breaths and then reached out to him, placing her hand over his.  Rei had to admit she was relieved that he didn’t pull back from her touch, which meant she had centered herself enough to not be bombarding him.

 

“Don’t.”  Jie smirked slightly, though his face had not yet regained its full color.

 

“Excuse me?”  Rei blinked.

 

“Don’t apologize.  I love your passion, and however I feel on the matter--which don’t ask, I haven’t had a chance to sort my own feelings--I understand yours.  Anger, fear, the pain you feel that the girls have to do this.”  He leaned over and kissed her forehead.  “So don’t apologize.”

 

She sighed, “Thank you, but I should know to be more careful.  We’re too close for me to let my feelings rage out of control.”

 

“You’re a mom, Rei.  And it wasn’t just you.  Kimiko was leaking just as badly as you.  Actually, most everyone was.”  Jie tried to offer his wife a smile, though it was met with rolled eyes.

 

“Mmm, but no one else would cause you to be ill.”

 

“I’m fine.  You’re calming down, Kimi’s cooling down.  I’m fine.”  Again he kissed her temple as she sighed against him.

 

“And I’m scared.”

 

He nodded, “I know, but we knew we couldn’t protect them forever.  And this is the reason we’ve trained them.”

 

“You know, every parent wants to protect his or her children from pain.”  The couple looked up to see Rei’s grandfather coming into the room with tea.  “I wish I could spare you this pain.  It was the hardest part of raising you, but it also was part of what made you such an extraordinary young woman, and still is.”  He smiled to his granddaughter and grandson-in-law who were staring at him with mouths agape.

 

Laughing, he poured the cups of tea.  “I survived it, and yes, Rei, I knew far earlier than you realized I did.  Not from the beginning, but eventually.  Kimi has training you never had, even Hiro has more training than you did when you started.  And you are able to be there with her.  I’m not saying it will be easy, but you’ll be ok.”

 

* * *

 

Every time she tried to focus on the enemy, her attention was drawn elsewhere.  Hiroaki raising his arm to block a blow; Usagi mourning, though Rei could not discern what it was that she had lost; Riley standing between Airic and an unknown menace, a sword drawn, Sailor Vesta reaching her hand out to pull up Jabari in a Shitennou uniform.  Nothing, however, that the fire revealed was about the enemy.

 

She decided to move from that subject to Usagi.  None of those images made sense.  Usagi trying to be cheerful, Neo-Queen Serenity, but no Sailor Moon or an idea of what was bothering her.

 

Turning to the puzzling issue of Jabari in a uniform, she saw all four boys clustered around Airic who wore a variation of their uniform but darker.  After a moment’s reflection, she realized that it reminded her Endymion’s favored uniform from the Silver Millennium.

 

Ignoring her own sense of panic at realizing that the boys would most likely be fighting as well, she tried to direct the fire back towards the enemy.  There were no distinct images.  A blackness she had long come to associate with Chaos, a sense of dread, but nothing that was particularly  helpful or revealing.

 

“Rei, that’s enough.”  Jie’s voice sounded distant, and she tried to ignore it as she fought to maintain her focus on the flames before her.  “Rei, you need to eat and then come to bed.  Stop.”  Stubbornly, she tried to ignore his call until she felt him grab her shoulders and pull her back a bit, just enough to force her out of her trance.

 

Forced out of it, she found herself clinging to him, ignoring the tray of food that he had brought in.  She felt herself trembling against Jie as he held her.  “Shh.”  His hands ran through her long hair, soothing her.  “It’s been four hours, let’s get you to bed.”

 

Rei did not protest as he gathered her more firmly to her and stood with her.  “The boys...”

 

“We’ll face it together in the morning, Rei.”  She felt him lay her down and cooperated as he removed her robes.  “Sleep now.”

 

 

 


End file.
